All About You
by LilyMarielle
Summary: The lads from McFly are exhausted. Their manager has arranged for them a special retreat to a house near a beach. The owner's daughter suddenly makes her appearance, looking ordinary and like every other girl. Can Danny find a way to see past that?
1. A Break

Hope you guys like this story...It has meant so much to me, as it has helped me in rought times of my life.

D

Anywaaay! On with it...!

----------------------------------

They were exhausted, they really were.

The shooting for 'Just My Luck' had taken longer than expected and, along with the hurried release of their next single, the manager of McFly decided to give them some time off to help them relax for the upcoming tour.

Richard was well aware of the fact that them being tired would not help their performance in the shows already scheduled.

"So, how about it?"

"Hmm?" was the response of a short man as he looked up at Richard.

"The vacations, Roger. Come on, look at them. They're drained." Richard stressed the point with a wave of his arms.

The short businessman sighed. "Time's money, Richard! They're good money. I need them. I need new song already for the next album…"

Richard gaped at him. "What? The tour's coming, Roger. You can't seriously expect them to work on the tour as well as new material. It's ridiculous! Look," he drew out a breath. "you won't get satisfied fans if they don't perform marvellously. They can't perform marvellously if they're tired. They can't get any rest unless you give them some time off. Please consider this, Roger. Please."

Roger was silent for a moment. He looked into the conference room where Tom, Dougie, Harry and Danny sat and waited. "Well. They don't look at their best. I…" he paused. "Oh, alright then! I suppose I could give them some time off."

Richard grinned. "Yeah! Thanks, Roger!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. You'll be in charge of all the arrangements, though. And send me the bill afterwards." Roger chuckled.

"Absolutely. I'll have Chuck in charge of them and all. Can I tell them now?"

Roger laughed at Richard's eagerness. "Go ahead. Go on."

Richard shook his hand tightly. "Alright, thank you, Roger."

Roger watched as he ran into the conference room and chatted animatedly. Thirty seconds later the chaos broke out. The lads cheered and danced in excitement as Richard delivered the news. He sighed. "Got to love those kids." He muttered in a smile, grabbed his suit jacket and walked out the office.

°°°°°

"Thanks, Alex. I owe you." Chuck, McFly's manager's assistant, called over the phone.

"Don't trouble yourself. It's all been taken care of. I've arranged for a vehicle, staff, groceries, junk food, etc. Anything your kids want." A heavy British accent was heard through the other line.

"Are you sure we're not bothering?" Chuck asked.

Alexander McLean chuckled. "My friend, you certainly aren't. We hardly ever go there. Rose would be more than happy to have you. She hasn't had guests in quite some time."

"Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate it."

"Just have fun, relax, enjoy it and if you need anything just call me, okay?"

"Of course, I got it. I'll talk to you later, then?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, you'll be hearing from me very soon, but I have to go now. Sofía wants to go sight-seeing tonight."

"Ooh, husband duties, eh? Well have fun. Tell her I said 'hi'! Chuck sang.

"I will. Call me when you get there! Bye, Chuck."

"See you soon." Chuck clicked the phone off and laid back, staring at four excited faces.

"Well?" Tom asked.

"Well…" He delayed.

Danny grabbed a piece of paper, made a tiny ball with it and threw it at Chuck.

The manager's assistant ducked his head and laughed. "Steady, lads! Good Lord." He paused for suspense. "We're going to Hawaii!"

And a war of tackles, cheers and hugs began.

Feebback LOVE


	2. It Feels Like Paradise

**Chapter 2**

"Well, this is…nice?" Harry whistled so as to highlight his point.

The house was amazing to say the least. It was located in a partially secluded residential area with a private beach for its habitants. Alexander McLean was the owner of an awfully big, awfully beautiful summer house. It was neutral in colour with natural beach hues. The sight it gave was imposing, being more than two stories high and richly decorated, no doubt, by some famous designer.

Chuck smiled at their awed expressions. "Alex, the owner, is a very good friend of mine. He has provided almost everything: from food up to a vehicle, to make sure we are comfortable…so we should be comfortable!" he laughed.

"I can't bloody imagine how uncomfortable one can be in a place like this." Dougie said.

"Yes, well…" Chuck began but was abruptly cut off by the sound of the front door being opened.

"Hello, Chuck!" a slightly older woman greeted him. She sounded American and perhaps thirty-something years old. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes that shined with her happy personality.

"Rose! Hi, how are you?" The guys' assistant manager walked up the front stair and shook her hands gently.

"As every other day!" she stated cheerfully. "I see you've brought company this time." She eyed the four young men standing in the stoned driveway.

"Yes. Lads, come on over. This is Rose. She runs this place while Alex is away. Rose, this is Harry," he pointed a tall, young man with brown, spiky hair and facial hair that made his look more mature than the other. He had a kind, serious smile as he shook her hand. "Dougie," a younger, blonde lad was next. He gave her a discreet look and smile as if he didn't know what to expect. "Danny," a guy with brown, longish hair that covered his eyes in bangs shook her hand next with a cheeky grin. "and Tom." The last guy was blonde and kind-looking. He shook her hand and muttered a hello.

Their strong British accent was charming and Rose smiled at how nice they looked.

"I suppose you want to see the inside." She was responded with sheepish chuckles and nods. "Come along, then. I'll give you the grand tour. Oh, don't worry about your luggage. We'll take care of it later."

They all stepped in the house, only to find they were still outdoors.

"The house is designed in independent volumes related to each other by terraces, stairways, etc. It has the impression of being a small village, eh? Each of you will have your own room. Now, this is the way to the kitchen." Rose looked at them with a mock stern face. "That's my domain. You can't go in there unless you're looking for a midnight snack."

"Aww, dude! The kitchen's forbidden territory?" Danny asked.

Rose laughed. "Ah, I'm only joking. You're free to roam anywhere you wish. After all, this will be your home for the next few weeks so you better start making yourselves comfortable."

"Yes, ma'am." Came the chorus.

Rose grinned. "Good. Now, where was I? Oh yes, this room right here is the living room and dining room."

The lads were led to a big yet cosy room where spot-lights gave a yellowish hue to the atmosphere. The furniture, though expensive, looked comfortable. They were light in colour with cushions of different shades and textures. In front of the large couch was a complete entertainment set which promised fun in nights of laziness. A large wooden surface separated the living room from the dining area. In the latter there was a table made of light reddish wood, big enough to sit eight people at once. Beautiful ornaments decorated the corners of the room and the contrast of colours brightened the space entirely. To provide privacy from the dining table to the living room, tall plants were placed above the wooden surface, allowing limited view.

"The pool is right through here." She continued as she descended some spiral stairs to reach a kind of terrace that overlooked the sea. It was a wide space that was, in a certain way, secluded to ensure privacy from the common rooms. It had a comfy, less formal living room slightly hidden and wooden chairs, resting couches and cushions were scattered in strategic places.  
The pool was wide and crystal clear in the midday sunlight. It overlooked the ocean, giving such a powerful yet serene sensation. It was overwhelming to look into the horizon and watch the ocean stretch for miles and miles…

"The way down to the beach is through that stairway over there." Rose went on. "The staff and I disappear by ten-ish so from then on, you're on your own. Everything is safe around, so you've got nothing to worry about. The waves are ready for you to surf in, your beds are made and once you go down there you'll get to see more civilization, that's for sure. This whole area is private so the beach may have about two hundred people during a normal day so you won't get too lonely." Rose teased.

"Does that mean girls?" Dougie asked.

Tom wiggled his eyebrows, making Rose and Chuck laugh. "Yes, Dougie…really fit girls."

Dougie sighed and watched the shoreline longingly. "Can we go down now?"

Chuck snickered. "You can do anything you want as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Party time!" Harry screamed as he raced his way down to the beach.

Chuck chuckled and turned to Rose as the others raced after Harry. "So…what do you think of them?"

"They're handsome and have an obvious charm." She smiled. "I'm going to have a hard time to get Lilly to utter more than a syllable in front of them."

"Lilly's here?" Chuck looked confused for a moment. Lillian was Alex's daughter and though it didn't bother him that she was there, the fact that his friend hadn't mentioned it was confusing.

The woman, sensing his confusion, explained. "She will be. She's flying from her mother's fashion show and will get here later on. It was a last minute thing, obviously. She's been trying to get away for a while now."

"Away?" Chuck furrowed his eyebrows.

Sofía Carr-McLean was one of the world's most applauded designers. Alex had met her in Mexico when she was just a young professional still fighting through the world's fashion business. She, at 45, was still very attractive, while Alex, being 49, held his attractiveness built up in his personality.  
Lillian McLean, their eighteen year old daughter had a combination of both, faults and virtues, while her beauty resided in small details once known, for upon plain look Lilly was average, just like any other girl out there.

Rose sighed. "Yeah, you know she was never too comfortable in her mother's environment. The other girls give her a hard time."

"Oh…"

Indeed, they did. Nobody really expected Lillian McLean to be so…plain, considering her backgrounds. While people who admired and worked for her mother expected her to have perfect legs that went on forever, a tiny waist, an ample cleavage, and a beauty to finish her physique, Lilly was quite different.

She was short for her age. Her thighs were a bit thick and they led to wide hips that matched her buttocks, defining her partially Latin heritage. Her waist was small and delicate, yes, but it held a bit more flesh than some people in the fashion business would've liked. Her breasts were small, being a bit more than just a handful. Her face was round shaped, showing off cheeks and just a bit of a double chin that she wished she could make disappear. She had inherited brown eyes that seemed to close completely when she smiled and small, putting lips; though people seemed to like the bump her upper lip made. Her dark brown hair was mid-long and wavy, but on good days she had it straight.

All in all, Lilly was not a sight to turn away from…but she certainly wasn't magnificent.

"She's fine, though. She's tough and sensible enough not to let them put her down. She's just tired." Rose reassured herself.

"Yeah, she's stubborn enough, just like Alex." The man encouraged her thoughts with a smile.

She smiled back and bit her lip. "So…are you hungry, thirsty? I can make something for both of us."

The green eyed man looked at her curiously and slowly grinned. "Yes, I…I'd like that."

"Let's satisfy that hunger, then. Come on."

Chuck followed her into the kitchen, but not before taking a quick glance at the beach where he saw the lads down at the beach. He couldn't distinguish the one the other three had thrown into the water but as the guy resurfaced, Chuck noted her wasn't particularly mad as he splashed the others.

"Chuck! I changed my mind. I'm not making this by myself!" Rose's voice shrilled from the kitchen. "Alright, alright! I'm coming."

**End of Chapter 2**

Please leave a review...yes?  
D  
I'd be more than happy to heard and criticism and suggestions. No flames, though! Please be gentle. This is my first McFly fanfic.

**PLEASE READ**  
Heya guys! I'd love for you to keep reading my story and this notice is for you to feel confident that I will continue with it.

NOW, on a second notice...if you want to see the pictures I have in mind when I desribed the scenes, I've uploaded them into my livejournal post along with this chapter.

**The chapter address on my livejournal is on my profile. **


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Title: All About You  
Author: Your humble servant, LilyMarielle )  
Rating: M...as it will be progressing, I have to be sure.  
Summary: The lads from McFly are exhausted. Their manager has arranged for them a special retreat to a house near a beach. A vacation at last. The house was going to be theirs for the whole summer. Yet, an unexpected habitant, the owner's daughter, arrives with hopes of getting away from life and find moments of peace.  
Chapter: 3/? 

**Herbieunloaded:** Thank you so much for reviewing!! grins

**Chapter 3**

Several hours later, the lads we bathed, groomed and sitting at the dinner table.

"I'm starving." Danny moaned.

"Yeah. Four hours at the beach can do that to you." Tom stated matter-of-factly.

Danny reached over to hit Tom's head. The blonde avoided the contact and chuckled.

"Is it me or Danny's slower than usual?" Dougie smirked.

"It must be you." Danny retorted. "And even if it was me, it's all part of the attractiveness. Girls can't help it. They love my dopiness."

"I think I just saw your ego becoming bigger and bigger." Tom laughed.

Danny stood up and adopted a macho man pose. "You're just jealous I'm the most attractive." He growled for emphasis.

"No, no." Harry intervened. "Tom's the most attractive one."

"Oh, yeah!" Danny laughed. "Enlighten us, oh great Tom. What's your secret?"

Tom stood as well and mimicked Danny's earlier pose. "Well, what can I say? I love girls; girls love me. It's the natural order of life." Tom's wise voice made the guys snicker.

"Pfft…and I though macho competition would be over by now." Rose had entered the room, carrying appetizers with Chuck behind her, carrying beverages.

"It gets worse sometimes." Chuck whispered loudly.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I resent that. It's all part of the charm." He grinned slyly.

Rose laughed. "So I've noticed." She placed bread, crackers and cheese on the table. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

"Do you need help?" Chuck asked as the lads dug in the appetizers.

"Nope, thanks." She answered. "I'm just trying to buy some time for…"

"Rose, I'm home!" a new, young voice was heard across the open hallway.

"Oh, good. She's here!" Rose hurried out the dining room and stopped halfway through the living room. She squealed loudly as someone, a girl, appeared out of nowhere and threw her arms around her.

Chuck stood up, unable to see her from his position. The tall plants blocked his view and the guys' as well, but they didn't stand. They remained quiet and on their seats, a bit curious as to whom this new guest was.

"My goodness, I've missed you!" Rose hugged her tightly.

The girl chuckled. "I've missed you too. It's been…what? Two months?"

"Probably." Rose answered. "Since your birthday. How was your flight?"

"Miss?" A middle-aged man who stood behind the girl cut in. "May I take your bags?"

"Hey, Mike!" she replied. "Oh, I can take them, don't worry."

"What was that?" the man played deaf and smiled. "Yes, please, Mike? Alright, I insist."

The girl laughed slightly. "Oh, you haven't changed. Fine, then. Yes, please, Mike." She mimicked.

"It's nice to have you back." Mike smiled and walked away.

The girl shook her head and turned to Rose. "My flight was awful." She moaned. "The man sitting next to me kept leering and wouldn't keep his hands to himself. I asked the attendant to change my seat, anyway, so it wasn't too bad." She sighed. "I felt very cheap, though. At that moment, I seriously thought of becoming a lesbian."

The lads looked at themselves and snickered slightly. This girl, whoever she was, was obviously oblivious to their presence.

Chuck walked around the plants just as Rose opened her mouth to speak. "I seriously hope you've discarded that thought."

"Chuck!" another squeal of excitement led to another massive hug.

The man she had known for several years smiled. "Hello, Lilly. It's been quite a while."

Lilly pulled back. "I know! I wanted you to come to my birthday bash but Dad said you were busy. I did get your gift, though, and I absolutely loved it!"

"I know, I'm sorry about that. I've been working with a band in England and we've been terribly busy. I'm actually on a break. Finally!" he laughed.

The brown eyed girl nodded. "Dad told me but I haven't heard of it, not even its name. Are they good?"

Now, more than ever, the lads felt the need to stay put and silent while they threw confused glances at each other.

"Oh, yes! More than good." Chuck replied. "I brought some material with me. You will se how good they are. And if I get you to say they're good, considering your music tendencies, I'll take my work and die happy."

"I do not have music tendencies." Came a humiliated response. "I like all music, you know? I'm just picky. So, anyway, how long are you staying here for?"

"A few weeks." He answered. "And then, back to work."

Lilly smiled. "Excellent! It is really good to see you again, Chuck, truly."

"It is indeed." Rose nodded. "Dinner's almost ready, Lil. Are you hungry?"

"Famished." The girl replied. "Let me just get changed and I'll be here in a minute."

Rose gave her a slight hug and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chuck." Lilly called. "Do you think I could listen to the material before dinner? I'm curious."

"Sure. I'll go get the music."

"Okay. I won't be long." She said and went back outside and to her room.

Once she was out of sight, Chuck went back to the guy with Rose following him closely. "Are you mad?" she hissed. "She's going to kill you when she sees them."

"Shh!" Chuck shushed her. "Not so loud. She'll get over it. I'd really like her opinion, so hush!"

"Umm…what's going on?" Tom asked.

The uncomfortable feeling the guys were having was soon becoming an eagerness they couldn't really understand. Who was she? What was this 'music tendencies' thing? What was Chuck trying to accomplish with this?

The uncomfortable feeling the guys were having was soon becoming an eagerness they couldn't really understand. Who was she? What was this 'music tendencies' thing?

"Explain them. I'll go get the albums." Chuck gave them the thumbs up and exited the dining room in a hurry.

Rose rubbed her temples and gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this."

"About what? We're not getting anything." Harry said.

"Right. Well, the girl you saw is Lillian. She's the owner's daughter so the owner of this residence by default. She's just become 19 and…that's Lilly." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"She doesn't know we're here, right?" Tom prompted.

"No. She's very polite and shy around new people. That's why Chuck wants her opinion now, before she meets you, so that she can be really honest." She explained.

"Should we be worried?" Tom chuckled lightly.

Dougie spoke up. "Yeah. I mean, what's with the whole music tendencies thing?"

"How can I put this?" Rose thought for a minute. "Lilly likes all kinds of music. She really does. Hmm…she dances to certain kinds, she sings to certain others, etc. but she listens and thoroughly enjoys few bands, groups and singers. She's very picky on that, so Chuck wants to see if your music applies."

"Should it apply? Is her opinion that important?" Danny asked.

Rose smirked at the defensive tone in his voice. "Not really. He's just curious."

"Why?" he persisted. "What kind of music is she into?"

"Tough question." Rose replied. "As I said, she…oh, wait. Listen." She held a finger up in the air. "Hear that? That's a sample of she listens to."

Danny narrowed his eyes and concentrated. He, as well as the others, couldn't recognize the song as much as he wanted to. It sounded heavy, yet melodious as the voices from a chorus reached their ears. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was nothing he had ever listened to. It just didn't register in his mind.

Dougie threw a thoroughly confused glance at Rose. "I don't know that song…or band for that matter."

She nodded. "I didn't expect you to. And I'm not saying that in a bad way." She waited but none of them seemed to know. "The band's name is Therion. It's symphonic metal."

"Oh…" Tom mumbled.

Danny frowned. The girl he barely saw through the plants had not been what he could've expected from someone who listened to metal music. This fact peeked their curiosity and uncertainty a bit more.

"Got them." Chuck announced quietly. "Here she comes now so shush."

Rose rolled her eyes and went into the living room with him. They argued silently for a few moments until Lilly went back in.

"I had forgotten how warm Hawaii can be." She said. "Oooh, what are you having?" she asked the auburn-haired woman who carried champagne on a flute glass.

"Champagne. Here, take mine. I'll go for another." Rose left hurriedly for the dining table to grab another glass. She winked at the expectant guys, gave them a small smile of reassurance and went back with Chuck and Lilly.

"Thanks, Rose. Okay, I'm ready. Let's hear it." She sat on the couch and drank from her glass.

"Er…just a minute." Chuck hesitated. "Rose, a little help here?"

Lilly hid her smile beneath her hand. The poor guy was having trouble with the complex entertainment set her father had bought. Trying hard not to laugh at Chuck's predicament, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on in hopes of distracting herself. "Want any help?"

"Nope, thanks." Chuck replied. Rose snatched the CD he held in his hands and proceeded to get the stereo on. He grinned sheepishly. "So, um…you're not really becoming a lesbian, right?"

Lilly, who had been flipping channels, stopped doing so and squealed. "God, no! With fine male specimens such as him, how could I?"

The guys tried to catch sight of the TV without making noise or rising too much above the plants.

"Johnny Depp?" Chuck narrowed his eyes. "What's he got that others don't?"

Lilly sighed. "Sex appeal, charisma…"

"Ha!" Rose's triumphant exclamation startled Dougie, who had been trying to catch the TV in sight, and he fell.

The other guys ducked their heads quickly, doubling over in silent laughter as the sound of a moving chair was produced. Fortunately, the TV had drowned the sound and all the others heard was a slight creak.

Rose, trying to distract Lilly, said with enthusiasm. "I think the real question is: what's not to admire the man for?"

The girl sitting in the couch sighed. "I agree with you. He's just so…"

"Oh, enough!" the man present exclaimed. He didn't like where this was going. "Ready, Lil?"

"Oh, sorry." She turned the TV off and raised her glass towards the stereo. "Bring it on."

"Here," he said. "You can choose the song."

"Right, let's see." She scanned the titles quickly. "Ultraviolet."

Chuck clapped his hands once and signaled Rose to press the 'play' button.

Lilly had a serene, neutral expression on her face throughout the song, knowing how much the uncertainty killed Chuck. "Wait, wait." The man's face fell when she spoke but she quickly continued. "I'm curious about this one. Um… 'Too Close For Comfort?'" Chuck instantly sorted through the songs and stopped.

She directed her eyes downwards and listened.

It began with a light sound that soon became a bit somber. Her heart beat strongly along with the sound of the drums. This new song had a sense to it that excited her. Music did that, she knew. She knew her body well enough to acknowledge that.

_I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry_

It's hard to forget

And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late

Was I invading in on your secrets?  
Was I too close for comfort?  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost the words  
And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go

Was I invading in on your secrets?  
Was I too close for comfort?  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you just let me down, down, down

Would you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

Was I invading in on your secrets?  
Was I too close for comfort?  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...  
  
Lilly clutched the glass closer to her as the song came to an end. She felt nostalgic and longing all of a sudden; for what? She had no idea but she knew the song had affected her in ways few lyrics or voices ever had. Swallowing the sensation, she smiled at Chuck.

"So?" he breathed. "What do you think?"

She smiled fondly at his interest. "I like it."

"What? That's IT?" Chuck's face fell.

Lilly laughed openly. "Oh, alright! I liked it very much; both songs in fact. I'm sure I'll like the other ones. They have nice voices, very sexy ones, actually. By their accent there's no doubt they're British, huh? You know very well British accent kills me." She paused for a moment and smiled. "I know what your question is. Would I listen to them for my own pleasure?"

Chuck prompted her to answer with an eager grin. "Come on, Lil. Just say it. You know you want to."

"Yes, Chuck. I'd listen to…" she looked at the paper in her hands. "McFly for my own auditory pleasure."

The members of McFly themselves felt strangely accomplished by her opinion. It shouldn't matter, really. Their fans and they, themselves, matter the most. But Chuck's excitement had rubbed off on them as well. Danny had felt slightly defensive with al this rubbish but he couldn't help but smirk at the compliment when she said something about sexy voices. At that moment, Dougie and Harry had looked at both vocalists and teased them silently.

"Ahá!" he yelled triumphantly. "I knew you would say so."

"You always know everything." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Easy kids, no fighting." Rose admonished.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, you're such a child!" she shot back, slapping his arm.

Lilly chuckled and walked away in direction of the dining room. The lads, noticing movement towards them, straightened up. They wanted to meet this girl who had peaked their curiosity just a tad.

"Hey, Lil," Chuck called hesitantly.

The girl in question halted and turned. "Yes?"

"Um…oh, dear, you're going to hate me…" he said quietly.

She frowned. Why would she hate the man? "What's the matter?"

He smiled nervously. "I want you to meet someone."

"Er…right now?"

"Yes, now." He figured a quick jump into the fire of guilt would be better to get it over with than delay the inevitable moment.

"Oh." Lilly turned to Rose for some sort of explanation but the older woman avoided her gaze. "Um…sure…yeah." She replied uncertainly.

He began walking her into the dining room, placing his hands on her shoulder while Rose went behind them.

"Lilly," he began. "I'd like you to meet McFly."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Alright everyone!!  
I know his is going slower than you are used to...please pease bear with me. ****I promise it will soon become very intense. **


	4. The Shell on the Outside

"All About You" - Chapter 4

Title: All About You

Author: Your humble servant, LilyMarielle =)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: No, no, I still don't own McFly.

Summary: The lads from McFly are exhausted. Their manager has arranged for them a special retreat to a house near a beach. A vacation at last. The house was going to be theirs for the whole summer. Yet, an unexpected habitant, the owner's daughter, arrives with hopes of getting away from life and find moments of peace.

Chapter: 4/?

**..:: Chapter 4 ::..**

Lilly swallowed hard.

The lads hesitantly stood up. They were meeting the owner by default, after all. Even though she was hardly intimidating, standing there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, that fact couldn't be shrugged away.

The weather had become ten times warmer, she was sure. The heat rose slowly up her body, reaching her cheeks and colouring them a light red hue.

There were four guys looking at her intently. The first one had blonde, spiky hair that covered his eyes partially. He looked very young to her eyes. His chiselled features reflected uncertainty as he looked at her. His blue eyes danced in curiosity and she had to look away.

Her own eyes landed on the second guy. He had brown hair that fell in bangs, covering his eyes. As soon as she looked at him, Lilly felt intimidated. He looked at her with interest. His partially hidden, blue orbs petrified her to the spot for a moment and she felt strongly attracted to him by the way his look had affected her.

A blonde stood next to him. He had straight hair that fell in a delicate form. He was also looking at her. She locked gazes with him and he gave her a small smile. He looked friendly and supportive, she noted. His hazel eyes offered her no judgement at all.

The last guy looked older than the other three. The cause may have been his facial hair and how serious the look he was giving her was. He had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes that held hers with a bit of sheepishness in them. He nodded his head once in acknowledgement and smiled slightly.

Danny frowned. She was certainly not what he had expected. He had half-thought her to carry a dangerous aura about her. But this girl…

She was embarrassed. Her face looked flushed and a bit stunned. Her eyes were wide and wondering. She scanned them and turned her gaze elsewhere quickly when she felt she had been staring at them for too long. Her olive skin glistened with the slight moisture of the weather. She wore a flowing, dark green skirt and a tanned top that looked fresh enough to be comfortable yet posh enough for dinner. She looked young and…normal. Definitely not what they had imagined her to be…

Lilly looked down and her lips began to shape a small, nervous smile. "Well, this is embarrassing." She mumbled.

Chuck grinned happily. "Lilly, this is Dougie."

Rose nudged her forward slightly and she tensed up. The first guy had smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hi."

Lilly looked at his hand for a moment then shook it. "Hi." She replied quietly.

"Danny," Chuck continued.

The second guy offered his hand out to her. He said nothing, just smirked slightly. She shook it and looked away.

"I'm Tom." The friendly guy was next. He shook her hand and grinned. The adorable dimple in his cheek made her grin as well.

"Harry." The last one introduced himself as he was next. He gave her a reassuring, lopsided smile and shook her hand firmly.

Lilly turned towards Rose for help.

"Oh, dinner should be ready by now." She said loudly. "Help me out, Lil, please." Both women said nothing more as the disappeared into the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry spoke. "She seems…nice."

"She really is." Chuck grinned then groaned and dropped his head. "I am so dead."

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Lilly rested her elbows on the island and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, God." She moaned miserably. "That has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Rose patted her back sympathetically. "Oh, come on. It's not so bad."

The younger woman threw her an accusatory look. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she hissed.

The accused woman raised her hands up in defence. "Hey! It wasn't my place exactly."

"That's crap and you know it."

"Oh, alright!" Rose rolled her eyes as she took a casserole out of the oven. "But is really wasn't my place. You ditched me for Chuck!" she replied dramatically.

Lilly looked at the other woman who had a joking smile on her face. "I would never ditch you so stop the psycho thingy." She paused and laughed lightly. "Did I blush?"

Rose raised her eyebrow and nodded her head with a teasing smile. "Oh, yes…"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Lilly glared mockingly in her direction.

"Me? Pff, of course not!" Rose tried to keep a straight face but it was simply impossible.

"I knew it!" Lilly threw her a lemon which hit the top of her head.

"No violence." Rose warned.

Lilly sighed. "I can't go back, Rose. I'm so humiliated."

"No, you're not. Come on, Lil. They're just guys….awfully handsome guys but guys all the same!" she joked.

Lilly rolled her eyes, starting up her defensive stance. "Yeah, awfully handsome yet awfully predictable…" she stopped and shook her head.

Rose threw her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing we don't know already. You know how they must be. Successful, famous, arrogant, and God's gift to women, no doubt."

"But you don't know that." Rose looked at her sternly. "Look, honey: Chuck really loves these guys so they must be nice people. Now, as their hostess, you should make them feel comfortable and happy while they're here." Watching Lilly's expression, Rose continued. "Or at least have dinner with us and smile stupidly."

Lilly laughed. "I suppose I can't run away from this…? Fine, you win. But it's just because I'm hungry."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" Lilly replied in a shrill tone.

Rose simply smiled and motioned her to follow her back into the dining room. Lilly grumbled. She grabbed the casserole filled with fettuccine and took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"Here we are now!" Rose chanted as she carried the chicken into the dining table.

"It smells delicious, Rose." Chuck rubbed his hands in anticipation.

She grinned proudly. "Wait 'till you taste it."

"I can't wait." Danny said, taking a look at the food displayed on the table. "Everything looks so…"

"Juicy?" Dougie offered.

Harry laughed at Rose's curious gaze.

"It does look juicy." Tom seconded Dougie's opinion.

Danny snickered. "I was actually going to say…"

"Delightful?" Harry asked.

Danny stared at him for a moment then turned to the 'chef'. "Yes, delightful." He grinned crookedly.

Lilly went in behind Rose, carrying the fettuccine self consciously.

"What's that, Lil?" Chuck attempted to lighten the mood.

The girl in question glared at him. "Fettuccine."

"Looks delicious." Tom commented, giving her a small smile.

Lilly smiled back shyly as she set the pasta on the table. She could tell he was trying to make her feel more at ease and for that, she was grateful. Everyone was sitting down already and the only places left were the one besides Dougie and the head of the table. Lilly frowned. She didn't like to feel authoritarian and sit at the head, yet she doubted she'd feel comfortable sitting by this new guy. Even he would feel uncomfortable, she was sure of it.

She sat reluctantly at the end of the table and raised her eyes slowly, only to find the guy named Danny at the other ends. She looked away embarrassedly: he had caught her staring. Feeling braver than how she truly was, she looked up. He was smirking slightly.

Lilly looked away once again. 'How infuriating.' She started to fill her plate with Rose's delicious cooking when she felt it. A sudden boost of happiness hit her, despite being totally mortified by the past events. She had come to Hawaii to have some peace and relaxation and she was more than determined to do just that. She just had to swallow her shyness first.

With that positive attitude she turned to Dougie. "Can you pass me the pasta, please?"

Dougie's hand stopped halfway to his mouth and fork, carrying a piece of chicken was left as if hanging in the air. He looked at Lilly as if she had grown two heads. She blushed. He clearly wasn't expecting her to address him anytime in the future, much less that soon. "Oh, sure. Here you go."

She gave him a small smile as he passed her the casserole. "Thanks."

Oh yeah…dinner was going to be awkward.


	5. She's Just

Disclaimer: I do not own McFly.

**Chapter 5**

Dinner was pretty uneventful.

There was small talk but done mostly by the guys, Chuck and Rose. Lilly had stayed quiet, trying to analyze the British guys. So far she had the conclusion…oh, screw it! She had no conclusions at all, except they seemed nice and funny.

"I'm so full." Danny laid back and patted his stomach.

"Dude," Harry laughed. "You had two seconds! How can you not be full?"

Lilly hid her smile behind the glass as she raised it to her lips.

"Well, there's always room for a bit more, eh?" Danny smiled.

"You should wait."

Silence fell on the table. Lilly had spoken.

She felt herself blush. "Um…because, you know, there's dessert." God, how stupid she must have sounded.

Danny stared at her and slowly grinned. "I like dessert."

Rose secretly smiled at the innuendo. "I'll go get it."

The phone ringed just then and Rose quickly reached to it, preventing Lilly from escaping her predicament.

Lilly blushed harder, feeling them staring. She was desperately looking for something to say. "Er…"

"Lil, it's for you."

She quickly left the table with a quiet 'excuse me' and went into the living room to take the call. "Hello...Hi, Dad!" she grinned. "I'm great, thanks. Yes, I got here safely, no troubles whatsoever."

The guys stopped talking, too exhausted from their dining quickly and just to be nosey.

"Yes, they're all fine…I know, I was surprised when I saw him…Yes, I already met them."

Unable to restrain themselves, the guys grinned at her short, dry answer.

"Um…I'll tell you later." She dropped her voice. "Okay, I love you too! Enjoy the second honeymoon." She chanted cheekily. "Hey, Mom! How's Thailand?"

"Yeah, I bet you're enjoying it…I'm alright; a bit tired from the trip but happy to be back…she's fine. Ah, I had missed her cooking." Lilly suddenly laughed. "How come everyone knew her was going to be here and I didn't?" she sobered immediately. "Um…not really." She glanced back at the dining room and continued the conversation.

Rose walked past her. She looked at the guys and grinned. "She's talking about you."

"How do you know?" Chuck asked. "We can't hear anything."

"Even if you did, you wouldn't understand." She replied and set the dessert on the table. I was rich in colour and taste, too, no doubt. "She's not speaking English."

It was true. Lilly's voice volume had increased and they could hear her chatting animatedly in a language foreign to them, Spanish.

"That sounds cool." Tom commented.

Rose nodded. "And you haven't heard her sing yet."

Danny looked confused. "She sings?"

"Oh, not professionally." The older woman clarified. "She doesn't really have a great voice like musicians. I just like the way she sings in Spanish."

"And when are we going to listen to her?" Chuck stuffed some chicken in his mouth.

"Never."

"Oh, well…"

Lilly had finished her phone call and returned to the table, frowning. She looked worried.

"How are they?" Chuck inquired, referring to her parents.

"Enjoying themselves." She smiled slightly.

Rose clicked her tongue. "Then what's up with the frown?"

Lilly sighed. "I'm going to LA next week."

"What for?" Rose asked. The girl had been there for less than half a day and she was already going to leave.

"Don't worry. I'll be back that very same day." She explained, sensing Rose's dread. "Mom wants me to go to a fashion show in her place. That means I'll be going alone." She sighed. "I didn't have the heart to say 'no' to her. After all, she and Dad have little time for themselves."

"Oh, well. It won't be too bad, then. You'll just have to attend and take notes, right?"

Lilly covered her face. "Mom wants me to wear one of her dresses. She says it is expected that she introduces a new design that night."

Rose winced. "Catwalk and all?"

"Hell, no!" she laughed. "I'd never do that catwalk and you know it."

Her sudden outburst silenced the table and she looked at the rest sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Here, have some dessert." Rose filled her plate. "We'll talk later."

"Thanks."

Lilly entered her bedroom.

God, it was great to be back.

The ample room was themed in beige and neutral colours. Its archways and artwork framed a king sized bed being illuminated by spot lights. To the right of it was the balcony. Her luggage was already waiting by the bed.

She sighed and began to undress herself. The balcony doors were left open and the soft breeze of water caressed her skin. She smiled. She felt happy and whole here, just by herself.

She grabbed the deep red nightgown that lay on the bed. She had never worn that nightgown. The cool, soft material slid gracefully down her body when she slipped it on. She felt so good with it…so feminine.

She twirled and giggled slightly. She felt so serene right where she was, she thought as she stepped into the balcony, feeling the cool tile with her bare feet. Placing her hands on the wooden railing, she glanced at the beach.

The waves crashed at the shore with a sound that vibrated through her body. The ocean, deeper into the horizon, merged with the skyline, making it look as infinite as the sky itself. She loved this: time for herself with nothing more than the vastness at the feet.

A loud splash brought her attention downwards where she saw the four guys she had met earlier jump into the pool. Their bodies were lean and pale; their voices, deep and masculine as they reached her ears. She didn't really want to spy, but she was mesmerized by them.

Lilly had had contact with many men throughout her life. Whether it had been professionally or personally, she had never felt drawn to somebody as she was to them. She didn't think of them romantically; she had forbidden herself that luxury since she met them. They just intrigued her.

With a soft smile at their games by the pool, she went back inside and decided to spend the rest of the night reading.

Danny felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand. He looked up in time to find Lilly turning her back to them.

He frowned. She certainly wasn't how he expected her to be. For someone with her money and status, he had thought her to be really fit and posh. He also had expected a conceited and superficial attitude.

This girl was just…not it.

She seemed very well educated and sophisticated. Her manners and silence at dinner had reflected a young woman of elegance that him reconsider his own manners. She was plain to the eye when she passed by yet she seemed to carry a persona of so much more charisma than other people he had met. Granted, he didn't really know her, she just seemed so…

She hadn't talked to them much, in fact. She had been polite in her remarks, though. His brows furrowed a bit more. It wasn't that he was thinking much of himself but it confused him that this girl seemed a bit uninterested in them. His light teasing at the table had bounced off her just like that. She hadn't teased back nor flirted. Her blushing cheeks had told him she wasn't that naive, but she just ignored the effect.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry nudged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

Harry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "I saw you looking at her room."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Lilly's room." Harry clarified. "I saw you looking at her." He moved his head in direction of the open balcony doors where a soft yellow light came into view form the inside.

"She's nice." Danny shrugged. "But I can't wait to go back to the beach tomorrow. Did you see the girl in yellow swimsuit? Dude, she was gorgeous!"

Harry laughed. "I saw her. Bit of a bitch, though."

"No matter." Danny grinned. "I'll get her. You just wait and see."

"Yeah, right." Dougie cut in. "She'll probably just brush you off like today."

Danny reached over to him and pushed his head underwater. Harry simply laughed and watched.

**Author's Notes: **Hellooo, everyone! I hope you all have been great. It's been sad on my end. My city was devastated two days ago by Hurricane "Alex". It's been terrifying to see the kind of disaster the city's living in right now. Not to mention the chaos! Roads have disappeared, a friend of mine passed away. It's been a nightmare.

I really hope you all are safe wherever it is that you are. And try to remember a valuable lesson we learned the hard way: Man forgives, God forgives, but Nature follows its course. If we insist on damaging the Earth, we'll soon find ourselves in a lot of trouble.

Let's start taking a little better care of our home and the result will be impressive.

Thank you all!

Please leave some feedback, it really helps the author!


End file.
